


Thank You

by quirkyrainbowrosequeen (orphan_account)



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2012), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Leorai - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-18 14:35:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28744848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/quirkyrainbowrosequeen
Summary: Saying thank you was never Karai's strong suit but sometimes, when the occasion calls for it, she might just say those two words.
Relationships: Hamato Yoshi/Tang Shen, Karai & Leonardo (TMNT), Karai & Splinter (TMNT), Karai & Tang Shen, Karai/Leonardo (TMNT), Oroku Saki & Tang Shen, Splinter/Tang Shen
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	Thank You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Clattanoia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clattanoia/gifts).



> <3 To Clattanoia Exiheia. <3
> 
> <3 From Me with love. <3
> 
> Please note that I created and wrote this whole story in a couple of hours today, Wednesday, January 13, 2021, so bear in mind that this was all rushed from the beginning to the end. I must also confess, I really didn't even want to write something or even be productive at all but something inside of me has compelled me to just write this work even if it may not be polished at all. I have no beta readers or someone else to help me edit this, this was all done in Google Docs with the help of Grammarly in like three hours. Nonetheless, I hope you all enjoy this.

Karai was indeed never very good at saying thank you to others and that was something Leonardo knew all too well, but yet he couldn’t help to be partial to that aspect of her character.

To Karai, her inexpertise of being thankful was the product of her upbringing by the Shredder. After all, Oruku Saki unlawfully took her away when she was an infant from Hamato Yoshi, her biological father and who she deemed to be her true father, after killing her mother, Tang Shen. 

Karai supposed that if circumstances were different, in which the Shredder had never torn her family apart, she would’ve been raised to be a different person, a far superior version of her that would’ve been well-bred in the art of gratitude. Unfortunately, she was not Miwa Hamato, the original vision of the daughter that Splinter would’ve imagined her to turn out to be.

Then again, if Splinter and Tang Shen were both still alive to raise Karai as they intended to do so, she would’ve never traveled to New York City and meet her newfound family and friends. Although Tokyo was her hometown, there was something about New York City that made her truly feel right at home.

Whether it was the impressive skylines, the street art that beautified the city, the fact that the city is just filled with diverse cultures of people from different walks of life, or maybe even something else, the city of New York was something that Karai was fortunate enough to experience in her lifetime.

“Beautifull isn’t it?” A voice spoke, pulling Karai out of her reverie.

Karai turned her head around to meet a pair of cornflower blue eyes staring directly at her, looking as though they were almost piercing into her soul, not quite reaching her innermost layers.

“It’s like no matter how many times I look, I still find myself becoming more and more in love at the sight. It’s truly a one of a kind experience that only the luckiest few can have the pleasure of enjoying,” Leonardo said, smiling at Karai who only nodded in her head in agreement before speaking, “Yes, you’re right about that. New York really does have a way of captivating its viewer.”

“Who says anything about New York,” Leonardo quipped, a light chuckle escaping from his mouth.

Karai folded her arms, with an eyebrow raised, she asked, “Then what were you just talking about?”

“What I’m talking about is the splendid view right in front of me,” Leonardo answered, the corner of his mouth turning upwards.

Karai’s amber yellow eyes widened with realization, “You were talking about me?”

He stood up from where he sat, “I don’t see any other visions of ethereal beauty around.” To prove his point, he wandered around some steps to look around.

An amused smile formed on Karai’s face. “Sometimes, I just think to myself how stupidly adorable that you are. Moments like these make my heart dance, you know. What’s the world without you in it?”

This time, it was Leonardo’s turn to question. “What do you mean by that?”

“I just mean to say that you’re the kind of individual that’s once in a lifetime, not everyone is able to be with you. You have the kind of heart that saves lives, me being right here now with you is proof of that. I absolutely adore you and the simple fact that you’re a part of my life brightens my heart. You know, when I look at you, I look at someone that I imagined I would get but never thought I would. Meeting you was the best thing that has ever happened to me and I just don’t think anyone deserves you.” Once Karai was done speaking out her declaration, she let out a breath.

She stood up from the building’s rooftop to find a now silent Leonardo. The turtle rarely ever showed any signs of awkwardness and this caused Karai’s uneasiness for even giving out the long speech of her feelings.

Karai groaned, her hands covering her face, “Why do I even bother with these matters?! I’m not even good at saying thank you! So why did I think that would is okay for me to say!”

Moments later, her hands were pulled away from her face forcing her to look at Leonardo, a solemn expression plastered on his face before he murmured, “Did you really mean all of that, Karai?”

“Every single one of them, you’re just a universe of a person,” she confessed, her warm ivory skin coloring red.

“Well, I’m not sure what happens when two universes meet, something exciting I’m sure,” Leonardo replied, the cheeks of his face painted pink as a grin greeted her.

She reciprocated his cheerful countenance back with a grin of her own, “Thank you, Leo, for not making this any more awkward as it already is and for everything else that you’ve done for me. I don’t deserve you,” she told him.

Leonardo’s eyes widen before he gulped, “Wait, did you just say what I think you just said to me?”

Seeing the confusion in Leonardo’s incredulous face caused her to smirk. She began to start walking, “If you’re going to ask me to repeat that, forget about it.”

Leonardo followed her, “I’m serious Karai, you and the words, thank you aren’t exactly the best of lovers.”

She giggled before stating, “Well, neither were you and I but all that has changed. Speaking of lovers, where exactly do we stand in this matter? I’ve made myself clear about how I think of you but what about you? How do you think of me?”

Taking Karai’s arm to meet his own, he stared into her eyes. “You are what I love the most in this universe, it still is and will always be you. I never knew what having butterflies was like till I met you. When I look at you, it doesn’t matter to me whether or not I’m going to win or lose, as long as I can look at you, none of that matters to me.” He placed her palm on his plastron where his heart resided. “I won’t ever stop loving you. Even if I tried, I could never stop. Nothing in this life compares to how I feel when I’m with you. If I could go back in time, I would meet you sooner. I can wait all of my life for you if it’s necessary.”

Karai gasped, placing her hands on her mouth, “Does this mean that you want to start a romance with me?”

He then went down on one knee, holding one of her hands to kiss her knuckles, “Yes, precisely.”

“You know, I’ve never done this before, romance I mean. We’ll have to start things slowly and I don’t know how our family will react to our newly formed relationship,” Karai informed him, pulling Leonardo up, their hands now intertwined together.

“We can worry and discuss these things further, right now, I just want to show my new girlfriend to the whole wide world,” he called.

“Girlfriend, ay? I like the sound of that,” Karai voiced.

And with that, the two lovers went around the city for the rest of the night hand in hand, celebrating the start of their officially established romance. They knew that by morning, they’d have to tell their family and friends about what’s changed between the two of them but right now, all that matters was that they were together at last.

**Author's Note:**

> Well, you've done it! You've just finished my work and I'm ever so grateful for that! I hope that this little snippet gave you some pleasure in reading because I've spent some time on it, be it very little but Leorai works are just so far and few limited, so I wanted to add a little more to the inventory. Feel free to comment down below your thoughts and or ideas on this piece, I'd love to hear your input and feedback on it! Well then, I must be leaving now, I hope for us to see each other once more again, until then! Biday! Au revoir! Ciao! Adios! Sayonara! Aloha!


End file.
